


Care

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Edge, Bottom Twist, Consensual Nonconsent, Creampie, Dom Cash, Dom Rus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Edging, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Instability, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Edge, Switch Twist, Top Cash, Top Rus, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17007648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Edge has been working himself to the bone, trying to stave off the bad memories.Rus wants to give him something more pleasant to consider, but he'll need a little help. Cash and Twist are happy to oblige.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> Sub Edge isn't usually all that appealing to me...but I'm actually pretty happy with the way this turned out. ^_^

“heya,” Rus said, earning a monosyllabic grunt. “whatcha doin’?”

“Cleaning.”

He eyed the sparkling clean countertops and Edge, on his knees and scrubbing the floor with unnecessary vigor. The scent of cleaner was heavy on the air, overpowering and unpleasant. “uh, yeah. i can see that.” Edge grunted again. “…so…are you alright? anything you wanna tell me? maybe why you’re scrubbing the floors at eleven o’clock at night?”

“Nope.”

Well. That wasn’t exactly a surprise, was it? “alright, fair enough. uh…see you in the morning, i guess. g’night.” That earned him another grunt.

Slipping out of the kitchen, he shut the door behind him and dug his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the messenger app and started texting. Thankfully—for once—insomnia was a Papyrus thing, and the others were quick to reply.

-

Edge scrubbed and scrubbed at the spot on the floor. His mind felt like it was full of broken glass and jagged edges. If he wasn’t focused, if he allowed his concentration to wander, memories and thoughts rose up like knives to cut him. So he focus on the tiles and the patterns on the floor, focused on the stained grout and the smell of bleach and the—

The kitchen door opened and Twist walked inside, skirting the edges of the room. “Heya, sweetheart. Ya know I’m usually happy ta see ya on yer knees, but not like this.”

His soul clenched. “Fuck off,” he snapped, scrubbing harder. “Who invited you here?”

“Yer bonefriend. He was worried ‘bout ya, precious.”

The nickname made him cringe. He wasn’t precious. He didn’t deserve the love and care Rus offered him. He was awful. Disgusting. His soul was ugly, calcified by his LV and his own cruelty. Rus deserved better. He deserved someone good. Someone—

Arms wrapped around his torso and drew him upright. Edge struggled, but Twist was bigger and stronger. Without using magic—without hurting him—Edge couldn’t overpower him. “What are you doing?” he snarled, kicking and fighting as Twist picked him up. “Put me down!”

“Nope. No can do, sweetheart. Rus gave us a call. Told us you weren’t doin’ so hot. So we thought we’d come by an’ show ya a good time.”

Edge fought half-heartedly. “I did not consent to this!”

Twist paused. “No. No ya didn’. But ya got a safeword. Ya remember what it is?”

Edge swallowed. “…snowdin,” he confessed.

“Yeah. Tha’s right. An’ you c’n use it if ya need to. Any time. An’ we’ll stop right then an’ there. ‘Til then? We’re gonna show ya jus’ how much we love ya, precious.”

He squirmed. “…don’t call me that.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not. That. I’m not…precious.”

“Ya don’ think so?” Edge didn’t reply. Pushing open the bedroom door, Twist sat on the bed, arranging Edge on his lap. “Well, we’re gonna show ya jus’ how precious you are,” he said, loud enough for Cash and Rus—standing on either side of the bed—to hear. He tried to break away, but Twist held him down. He used his knees to spread Edge’s legs, and he hooked his arms over Edge’s. Edge arched, trying to escape, but Twist was intractable.

Cash climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Edge’s spread legs, and caught his feet. Rus came to stand at the foot of the bed, surveying the scene. Edge froze momentarily, caught by that gaze. “strip him,” Rus ordered, eyelights dilated.

“No!” Edge snapped and snarled, but Cash worked one boot off and then the other. He leaned forward and undid Edge’s fly, slipping his fingers inside. Edge’s hips jerked and he tried to twist away, but Cash found his pubic symphysis and rubbed it gently. Heat spread through his pelvis and he growled. “Stop! No! I don’t—“ deserve “—I don’t want this.”

Cash paused and looked back at Rus. Leaning on the footboard, Rus met Edge’s eyelights, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest. “you’re so hard on yourself. you won’t admit how wonderful, how beautiful you are. so we’re going to prove it to you, precious. finish up, cash. i wanna see those pretty bones.”

Cash nodded and started working Edge’s pants down his hips, trailing his fingertips over his femurs. Twist rumbled in appreciation, leaning over Edge’s shoulder so he could get a good look at the exposed bone. “There ya go, precious. Don’ that feel good?”

Edge growled, but Cash looked up at him, smirking. “hey, rus? am i allowed to taste or just to look?”

Again, Edge started to struggle, but Cash pressed his hips down—and Twist groaned, nuzzling against his cervical vertebrae. His pelvis was hot as the magic collected there. “Sweetheart, it would be a fuckin’ crime ta bring us in ‘ere, remind us jus’ how beautiful he is, an’ not let us at least taste ‘im.”

Rus was purring softly, surveying the three of them. His gaze felt almost physical, and it left Edge breathless. The first wisps of magic pooled in his pelvic inlet, glowing gently in the low light. Seeing that, Rus smirked and Edge turned away, humiliated at his own weakness. He twisted his hips, again trying to free himself, but neither Cash nor Twist was willing to let go. “oh, that would be criminal,” Rus agreed, “don’t worry; i’ll let you both have a taste. but first, i think we need to remind our boy that he’s allowed to enjoy himself too.” The blush across his face grew hotter and brighter.

“Oh, yeah,” Twist agreed, nuzzling him again. “No shame in it, precious. This ain’t jus’ fer us, after all. None ‘a us wanna do anything you ain’t gonna enjoy.”

Cash’s hands slid up, trailing over his hips to reach his ribs. They were at eye level now, and Rus said, “why don’t you give him a kiss for me?”

“gladly.” Leaning forward, Cash pressed their teeth together, tongue sweeping over his mandible. Edge made a sound of protest, turning his face to the side. But Cash guided him back, putting pressure on his jaw until he opened for him. His tongue slipped inside, stimulating the magic that had pooled along his mandible. Edge groaned, his hands squeezing into fists.

Twist’s hand skated down his arm to cup his fist loosely. Pressing his mouth to Edge’s acoustic meatus, he murmured, “gimme two fingers if ya need him ta stop, precious. like i said, ain’t none ‘a us wanna do anything ya don’ like.”

Edge acknowledged him with a faint nod, but Cash held most of his attention—his hands ran over Edge’s ribcage, rubbing his sternum through his shirt. His kisses were hot and demanding, and being restrained, Edge had no way to get away, no way to put space between them, no chance to gather his thoughts. Heat collected in his joints and along his bones. More magic pooled in his pelvic cavity, and Cash’s fingers slipped from his sternum to stir up the unformed magic gathered there.

There was no escape, and when he opened his sockets, he met Rus’ eyelights. He was watching avidly, drinking in the sight of them. A shudder rocked Edge’s body, and Rus smirked. “come on, precious. let us love you.”

Something inside his soul unknotted and he relaxed his bones, no longer fighting. Cash moaned, detecting the change. He pulled back to breathe, and Edge tilted his chin up, exposing his cervical vertebrae. “good boy,” Cash murmured, pressing skeletal kisses to his vertebrae.

He gave a half hearted kick, not ready to surrender entirely, but Twist only laughed at him and loosened his hold to start unbuttoning Edge’s shirt. Cash’s hands slipped through when the gleam of bone was revealed, pumping his floating ribs. “there we go,” Rus said, “see? didn’t i say his bones were pretty?”

Heat flooded his cheekbones and Twist chuckled, kissing the side of his jaw. “Already knew that, sweetheart.” He nuzzled against Edge, while pulling his shirt off his shoulders to leave him bare before the three of them. Twist gave a throaty growl. “Aw, darlin’. Yer perfect.”

Cash knelt between his legs, eyeing his pelvic inlet. His breath was cool against Edge’s hot bones, and he squirmed anxiously. Rus leaned forward, watching avidly. “so, precious, how are you feeling now? ready to let us pleasure you? or do you still need some convincing?”

Edge looked down at Cash, embarrassed by the heat in his eyelight. “I’m fine,” he snapped, trying to hide his shame, “I was fine before! But if you’re all insistent on doing this, I’d prefer it if we skipped the theatrics and got on with it.” Really, he just wanted them to stop looking at him like that. He wasn’t used to it, and made him feel warm and wanted. It was nearly too much.

“Just ‘fine’?”

“oh, that needs to be fixed. cash?”

Cash rumbled quietly, smirking. He pushed Edge’s legs apart, exposing him fully. Edge made a strangled sound, trying to escape again. Stars, none of them had so much as removed a piece of clothing! And he was stark naked, completely exposed and vulnerable and— Twist pinned his arms to his sides, using his knees to keep Edge’s legs spread. In his acoustic meatus, Twist reminded him he could bring the whole thing to a stop with a single word. He was, ultimately, the one in control here.

The reminder calmed him somewhat, but he continued to fight until he was left tired and panting. All the while, Cash held his upper thighs, waiting him out—and Cash was damnably patient. “you done yet?” he asked, teasing Edge’s pelvic inlet. “watching you squirm is only making me more excited.”

“He ain’t lyin’, precious. Can ya see his neck?” He could. Purple magic gathered between the vertebrae, glowing hotly. “He’s real excited fer this. All ‘a us are.” To prove his point, he tilted his hips, and Edge felt the bulge of his erection pressing into his lumbar spine. “An’ lookit Rus.”

Edge turned his head, surveying his lover. Orange magic flushed his neckbones and spilled from under his jaw. “He wants ya,” Twist said. The words made his soul heat, and magic flushed his system. He cringed, aware of just how visible his excitement was. But at least he wasn’t the only one. “Wants ya so bad. But mostly, he wants ta watch ya come apart fer us. An’, if ya haven’t figured it out yet, he’s the boss tanight. So…Cash?”

A hot tongue wrapped around his pubic symphysis. He cried out, back arching. “yeah. just like that, precious,” Rus said, “let him make you feel good. let him take care of you.”

“Rus!” he cried when Cash drove his tongue into his pelvic inlet. The sensation of magic invading the raw, amorphous mana was electric. Too intense to bear. But Cash wasn’t letting up, wasn’t giving him a break. “Stop! Stop—it’s! Fuck! Too much!”

Pitiless, Rus said, “i know, precious. i know.” Twist kissed the side of his head, gently projecting warmth and safety, even as Cash readjusted for a better angle. “give us your cock or your pussy. that’s all you gotta do, and it won't be as intense.”

He was right. And Edge knew he was right…but he was also very stubborn. He shook his head, crying out again. He tried to cover to mouth, tried to silence himself, but Twist kept his hands captive. “C’mon, sweetheart. Jus’ let go. Let us look after ya. Don’ ya trust us?”

He whined, soul beating hard and breathing fast. “c’mon, precious. i love you, and i just wanna see you have a good time. let go for me. i know you can do it.”

Finally, Edge nodded, and his pussy snapped into place. The first orgasm ripped through him as soon as Cash thumbed his clit. He tipped his head back, leaning against Twist as Cash pumped his fingers into his pussy. He grit his teeth, trying to keep silent, but he couldn’t hold back the quiet whines. Twist pressed a series of skeletal kisses to his cervical vertebrae, murmuring, “There ya go, darlin’. Good job. Ya did real good. Real good, precious. ‘M proud ‘a you. Lettin’ us love ya.”

“F-fuck you!” Edge snapped at him, earning a laugh.

“Dunno yet, sweetheart. Tha’s up ta Rus.”

As if summoned, Rus crawled onto the bed and tilted Edge’s head to kiss him thoroughly. Edge’s sockets shut, and he allowed Rus to dominate his mouth, opening to him without hesitation. He pulled back and pressed their foreheads together.

“i love you,” Rus said.

Edge sighed, leaning into him. “I love you too. And you will come to deeply regret this little venture.”

Pulling back, Rus chuckled. “well, i was going to let you decide how this was gonna go down, but i think you just lost that privilege. twist? flip ‘im.”

Cash scrambled out of the way, and Twist muscled Edge onto his chest, pressing his head down and pulling his hips up, using his own body weight to keep him controlled. “Like that?”

“yeah. just like that.”

“Good,” Twist said, grinding down. Edge squawked, feeling his erection rub against his pussy through his jeans. “I like this position.”

Rus chuckled and scratched along Twist’s jaw. “good, but i’m gonna need you to give me your pussy.”

“Ya wan’ both? Or jus’ the pussy?”

“pussy only, please.”

“Sure thing, darlin’.” The bulge disappeared, and Twist’s hips shimmied, then bucked into Edge as something smacked him. Twist yelped, and Cash chuckled darkly, now behind both of them. “Hey! What was that for? I didn’ do nuthin’!”

“it’s because i felt like it,” Cash said, peeling Twist’s pants off. “and i know it gets you wet.” Twist moaned suddenly, nuzzling into Edge’s shoulder.

“Fuck, sweetheart, tha’s cheatin’. ‘M tryna keep the edgelord—“ He moaned, hips twitching. Looking between his legs, Edge saw that Cash was now fingering Twist. Smirking, he tilted his hips to grind his coccyx into Twist’s pubic mound, using magic to cushion the bone. Twist cried out, fingers bunching the bedsheets. “Th-this ain’t ‘bout me!” he tried to remind Cash, “We-we’re s’pposed ta be lovin’ on Edge.”

Rus trailed his hands over Twist’s spine, before slipping his hand down to pump Edge’s lumbar spine. As a result, Edge bucked his hips into Twist, stimulating his clit. Both of them moaned. “let’s not be too hasty, now. plenty of love to go around, right, cash?”

“oh, definitely.” He thrust two fingers into Twist’s pussy, earning a groan. “besides, it’s not gonna hurt either of you to sit back, relax, and let us take care of you.”

Twist whined, and Edge muttered, “If you let me up, we can turn the tables on them easily.”

Twist shook his head, even as Cash scissored his fingers, stretching him open. Rus scratched along his jaw affectionately. “uh-uh. twist knows you’ve been working yourself to the bone, and he knows you need a little help—“ He pumped Edge’s spine. “—to relax.”

Cash snorted. “oh, he’s loving this. he’s just whining to hear himself talk. right, love?” he asked, doing something to make Twist writhe. “you love this, don’t you?”

Panting, Twist nodded. “Y-yes. Love this. Love whatever you give me, sweetheart.”

Sliding down to lie beside them, Rus turned Edge’s head for another kiss. “see, precious? see how easy it can be? now why don’t you take a lesson from twisted and let me please you?”

His hand crept down to Edge’s pussy and he toyed with his clit. Edge hissed and his hips bucked up into Twist, who bit down on a moan. “Aw, fuck. C’mon. This ain’t fair—“

Cash did something that caused Twist’s complaint to dissolve into needy sobs. “so, rus? are you ready to show these two a good time? i think they’ve both been adequately prepared.”

“sure,” he said, then tapped Twist’s ribs. “keep hold of him—i’m just gonna slide under the two of you.”

“Got it,” Twist said, voice shaking. Cash apparently wasn’t willing to give him a break.

Rus kissed him light and sweet—and Cash smacked Twist’s ass immediately after they separated, rubbing soothing circles into his ilium even as Twist swore at him. While they bickered, Rus slipped under Edge, shimmying out of his pants as he did. “you ready for me, precious?” Edge nodded, unwilling to admit he felt empty without Rus’ cock filling him. “good. ‘cause i’m so hard it hurts. i need you, precious, and i need you now.”

With that, he tugged Edge’s hips down, rubbing himself on his outer labia. Edge groaned, trying not to squirm. “Would you—? Would you just? Stop teasing me and—“ The head of his cock popped inside and Edge moaned, feeling it press against his walls.

“feel good?” Rus asked, working himself in with careful thrusts. “any pain?”

Edge shook his head. “Just—hng! Get on with it!” Rus smiled slowly, his hips stuttering to a stop. Edge tried to thrust down, but Twist’s knees limited his range. “You—“ He growled, frustrated. “You obnoxious little—“

Above him, Twist cried out as Cash thrust home. “wrong kind of dirty talk, precious,” Rus said, while Twist started up a litany.

“Yes, yes yes yes—fuck, sweetheart, yer cock’s so good—yes, tha’s good! So good! Faster? Can ya—yeah, darlin’ like that. Fuck, yer perfect—“

Edge glared down at Rus, who just smiled innocently up at him. “maybe try asking nicely, babe.” His hips twitched, driving against a sensitive spot inside. Edge ducked his chin and grit his teeth, but he couldn’t hold back a moan. Then Rus went still again.

“You—“ Edge was panting, fingers bunching in the bedsheet. “—bastard. Just. Move.”

“that didn’t sound very nice. try again.”

Half his length was inside, pressing against that sensitive spot. But there was no friction, nothing to tip the sensitivity from awareness into pleasure. Overhead, Twist was still murmuring praise for his partner, and Cash’s thrusts rocked both of them. Edge may have settled in and seethed silently—willing to forgo pleasure for the sake of his pride—but Rus reached between them and rubbed his clit. Edge gasped, arching his back and grinding into Twist. Cash swore, and Twist babbled something incoherent, but Edge barely heard them. “Please,” he said, voice thick, “Love, please. I don’t want to play anymore. I just—I want you.”

Rus reached up, tapping on Twist’s ribcage. Immediately, Twist shifted to free Edge’s legs and hips. With a grateful growl, Edge sank onto his cock. He buried his face in Rus’ neck and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Their thrusts were shallow, and the angle was awkward, but neither of them cared. In his ear hole, Rus murmured, “i love you so much, edgelord. more than anything.”

“I love you too,” Edge heard himself say, their rhythm stuttering. “I want—“

Rus rubbed his ribcage and spine soothingly. “anything. name it, precious. what to you want?”

“Wanna ride you,” he said, his consonants starting to soften, his diction slipping.

“go ahead,” Rus said, and hands were suddenly guiding him to sit upright. Twist was kneeling behind him, guiding him up. Cash lay beside Rus, already dozing. For a moment, he was afraid that Twist might try to control him, but his hands were supportive, not controlling. He stroked over Edge’s ribcage and spine, projecting / warmth / love / safety / all the while. He kissed along Edge’s cervical vertebrae, both of them looking down at Rus. “Lazybones,” Twist said fondly, “Makin’ yer bonefriend do all the work.”

One of Rus’ hands was on his hip, the other stimulating Edge’s clit. “‘s what he wanted,” Rus said, “who am i to deny him?”

“Hmmmm…good point. ‘Sides, he’s real pretty ridin’ yer cock like that. How the fuck didya get so lucky, nettin’ him?”

Blushing, even as heat spread through his mana lines, Edge said, breathing hard, “If you two don’t stop talking about me like I’m not here—“

Twist nuzzled his neck. “No disrespect meant, precious.”

“we just wanna make sure you know how wonderful you are.”

“How beautiful—“

“—and strong—“

“—and kind—“

“—patient—“

“—strong-willed—“

“—proud—“

Cheekbones lit with magic, Edge said, “E-enough! That’s-that’s enough!”

“Ya sure? ‘Cause I made a list.” Edge caught his jaw and turned his head to kiss him hard. “Wha’s that fer?” Twist asked, pulling back.

“To shut you up,” Edge replied huskily, before kissing him again.

Under them, Rus groaned, hips twitching. “edge—edge, i’m getting close. are you—?”

“It’s okay, love,” Edge said, “Go on. Let me watch you.”

Rus shook his head, but Edge continued to ride him, pushing him toward orgasm. “n—edge! i’m—“

Edge seated himself on Rus’ hips and clenched his muscles, and Rus came hard, babbling Edge’s name. Hot ropes of cum painted his inner passage, making Edge gasp. He felt like he was teetering on the edge of orgasm, but he was prepared to go without—until Twist scraped his teeth over Edge’s vertebrae. It sent him, with a low moan, over the precipice. His walls fluttered around Rus’ softening cock, and he cried out, overstimulated.

Twist lifted Edge off Rus’ cock and pulled him against his chest, fingers working over his clit to extend his climax, until Edge tiredly swatted his hand away. Rus slowly sat up and leaned against both of them, kissing Edge sloppily. “i love you,” he murmured, “love you so much. stars, edge—“

Edge kissed him back, nuzzling against him. “you too. so much.” Both of them were purring.

Twist eased them onto the bed beside Cash. “‘M gonna get water an’ blankets. Either ‘a ya wan’ anythin’ else?”

Edge shook his head. He wanted to get cleaned up, but not yet. Right now, he just wanted to rest beside Rus…

…and plot his revenge. He’d warned Rus that there would be repercussions for this, after all. And Edge was a skeleton of his word.


End file.
